The invention relates to a vehicular camera for exterior use to monitor a desired area.
Special requirements apply to outdoor cameras because of the influences of weather. In the case of cameras now on the market, such as those sold under the designation MCC Mekra Color Camera by MEKRA Lang GmbH of Ergersheim, Germany, for surveillance purposes on the outside of utility vehicles, the actual camera module is located in a protective camera housing. This camera housing is provided with a recording opening in a “viewing direction” covered with a transparent recording window. The camera module comprises cameral electronics with a CCD module as well as cameral optics. The camera optics is constructed in the form of a cylinder having a first end connected with the camera electronics and a second free end facing towards the recording window. Light falls though the transparent recording window from the object to be recorded upon the free end of the camera optics and is guided by the camera optics upon the CCD module.
In prior exterior vehicle cameras an empty space or void is created between camera housing and camera module due to the configuration of the camera module and of the camera housing. When temperatures fluctuate and, due to air moisture condensation forms in the void, especially on the inside of the glass recording window, and on the camera optics located behind the recording window. This condensate leads to deterioration of image quality to the point of not being usable and may also lead to corrosion of the electronic components.
Also, in case of rain, snow and fog, or when cleaning the utility vehicles, moisture can reach the inside of the camera housing through leaks between the glass recording window and the plastic camera housing and affect the image quality.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a more reliable outdoor camera that ensures a uniform image quality even under extreme weather conditions.